Chikaku Hyomenka
Chikaku Hyomenka (破損の霧, Hyomenka Chikaku) is Jonin ninja of Yamagakure and is Chongiru Uchiha's jonin sensei. He is the son of Heiwa Hyomenka and, like his father, he is regarded as a genius among his peers, added onto being a member of one of Yamagakure's four Noble Families. After his meteoric rise through the ninja ranks, Chikaku became the student of Ryun Uchiha, and subsequently became a Jonin during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Appearance Chikaku is a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress and general attitude and he is rarely seen without a smile on his lips. He wears a Yamagakure shinobi headband and a standard jonin shinobi uniform and vest, he is also covered in wrappings, but it is unknown if this is due to injury or if it is just for decoration, and he has a thin lined facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks and chin. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins are very expensive. Background Chikaku was born two years after Yamagakure's founding. As a member of a prestigious ninja clan, he was spoiled and was place in high rankings. In the Ninja Academy, he was given the top notch instructors due to his noble ancestry. He was nine when the Peace Requiem took place, and he was an eye witness to Ryun Uchiha's battle with Seireitou Kawahiru. From that day forward, he idolized Ryun and trained hard as a shinobi. At the age of nine he entered the academy and he graduated at age ten. He was, at first, placed under the care of his clan, like most clan members were. However, after Gokuto Tsurugi's death as Second Yamakage, and Tora Uchiha's take over, Ryun had taken up a job as a jonin sensei and this inspired a, then, eleven year old Chikaku. Chikaku broke ties with his clan and was mentored under Ryun for ten years. At the age of twenty-one he became a Jonin, just as the Fourth Great Shinobi War began. Personality In his off time, he can be seen drinking sake in local restaurants and napping. He likes steamed buns that go with sake, but dislikes any type of tea. Other times, he likes to chase after women, whom will often respond by hitting him with whatever they have on hand, so it shows that teasing is a part of his personality. Chikaku tends to use a more familiar speech style than most other characters. He generally refers to his fellow shinobi by their first name followed by an honorific. Chikaku is a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, though he doesn't wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. The slightly eccentric Chikaku also seems to like making an impression on opponents. He also dislikes taking the life of an innocent. Chikaku is a very kind and loyal man. Despite his tremendous fame and power as a ninja, he is a very humble man, which made his students truly look up to and idolize him. He has a deep devotion to his country and an even greater commitment to his allies and loved ones to the point he would put their well-being before anything else. His commitment is so great that he would sacrifice the completion of a mission in order to save his teammates. Abilities Earth & Water Release Techniques He has an extensive knowledge and skill at earth release jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards earth chakra, even being able to perform earth-based jutsu without hand seals.Because of his skill he is able to perform earth-based jutsu with great detail in their shape and is able to perform water-based jutsu without an existing water source nearby.